Organizaciones con fines sospechosos
by Misila
Summary: No es que Terence considere que es injusto. Es peor: significa que todo lo que ha hecho por sus hermanos no ha servido para nada.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Este fic está dedicado a **Roxy Everden**... por pesada. Bueno, vale, en realidad... No, sí, es por eso. Pero la quiero así. Además, fue ella la que me incitó a partirle las piernas a Terence Higgs.

* * *

_**Organizaciones con fines sospechosos**_

o—o

**15 de junio de 2001**

Cuando Adrian se da cuenta de que Terence lleva más de media hora de retraso, sabe que ha ocurrido algo serio. Jamás ha conocido a nadie que sea tan maniático con la puntualidad como su mejor amigo, y la única vez que se retrasó –diez minutos– fue cuando todos los de su curso quedaron para tomar algo poco después de terminar séptimo. En aquella ocasión, Terence se materializó en el punto de encuentro, se disculpó por haberlos hecho esperar y volvió a esfumarse para cuidar a su hermano pequeño, que había cogido una gastroenteritis.

Es por eso que el joven no duda en desaparecerse hacia Bristol; tiene una ligera idea de lo que ha podido ocurrir, y desea equivocarse con todo su corazón. Pero, por desgracia, Terence tiene muchas papeletas para lo que Adrian tanto teme.

Se materializa en un callejón cerca de la botica que abrió su amigo hace un mes y se lleva una mano al bolsillo de los pantalones, sólo para asegurarse de que aún tiene su varita. Echa a andar hacia el local mordiéndose el labio, y su preocupación aumenta cuando abre la puerta de la tienda y nadie responde.

Reprime el impulso de llamar a Terence; no sabe quién más puede haber ahí. Escucha un débil murmullo proveniente de la trastienda y saca su varita, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible con sus pisadas mientras se encamina hacia ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando se asoma por el vano de la puerta para ver quién hay ahí, toda su cautela se evapora. Adrian ni siquiera tiene tiempo de palidecer antes de correr hacia su amigo, que está tirado en el suelo, sin apenas moverse.

—A… Adrian —Terence lo mira, pero no parece enfocarlo bien, porque parpadea y frunce el ceño. De su ceja izquierda brota un riachuelo de sangre que se pierde por su sien en el cabello rubio oscuro, y tiene los labios manchados de sangre—. No lo harán, ¿verdad?

Adrian apenas lo escucha. Se fija en el curioso ángulo que forma la pierna de Terence, en que cada vez que toma aire con dificultad y lo suelta el rojo de sus labios se intensifica un poco más, y la rabia y la preocupación crecen y se enredan en su interior. Quienquiera que haya hecho eso va a recibir tal tunda que el estado de Terence será un leve malestar en comparación.

—¿Qué no harán? —inquiere, sin embargo. Los ojos de Terence están llenos de miedo.

—Mis hermanos… Han dicho…

Adrian rehúye la mirada de su amigo, y la indignación vuelve a crecer en su interior.

—Tiene que verte alguien —opta por decir—. Te han dejado hecho trizas.

Sorprendentemente, Terence no replica mal ni pregunta por qué cambia de tema. Debe de estar demasiado molido para ello.

o—o

—¿Pero tú estás segura? ¿Segura de verdad?

Tracey suelta un bufido.

—No, Adrian. Finjo estarlo para que dejes de darme la vara —alza los brazos con exasperación—. Ahora en serio: los he visto peores.

La imagen de su mejor amigo y su novia aún resultan borrosas, pero Terence apenas tiene problemas para distinguirlos. Aunque quizá las voces le lleguen un tanto amortiguadas y los colores sean demasiado apagados. El joven espera que no sea permanente; no le hace mucha gracia.

—Voy a hacerlos picadillo —a Terence le resulta extraño oír a Adrian decir algo así. Quizá haya entendido mal—. No pueden ir por ahí…

—Aún no me has dicho de qué va exactamente todo el asunto —lo interrumpe Tracey con suavidad. La visión de Terence se aclara durante unos segundos, y el joven se da cuenta de que la chica se está mordiendo el labio.

—Ni voy a hacerlo. Es él quien tiene que decirlo, no yo.

Tracey suspira. Tras unos segundos, se pone en pie, da un beso a Adrian y echa a andar hasta desaparecer del limitado campo de visión de Terence.

—Tengo que irme —la oye decir el joven—. Llámame si está peor.

Adrian no responde.

Terence parpadea, intentando espabilarse. El sopor que le impide ver y oír correctamente empieza a irritarlo, y ahora que en la habitación sólo están él y su mejor amigo es como si algo se hubiera encendido en su interior. Se escucha balbucear algo incomprensible, y Adrian lo mira, dándose cuenta de que está despierto. Cuando su amigo sonríe de oreja a oreja, Terence se calma un poco.

—¡Ey! —Adrian se acerca a él y se deja caer en el borde de la cama—. ¿Qué tal?

Terence nota una extraña opresión en el pecho, como si tuviese puesta una armadura. Quizá lo esté protegiendo del dolor que intuye que debería sentir. Frunce el ceño, buscando sus cuerdas vocales y formular una respuesta coherente, pero las palabras de Adrian han abierto un grifo por el que se cuelan recuerdos indeseados.

o—o

_Cuando los vio entrar a la tienda, se alegró de que por fin lo hicieran. La espera le había estado poniendo los nervios de punta._

—_Higgs —Frank Doyle, autoproclamado portavoz de los otros dos, se acercó al mostrador tras el cual esperaba Terence con expresión indiferente—. ¿Qué ha pasado?_

_Terence suspiró. Había pasado que, cuando su madre murió, él necesitaba dinero para comprar los útiles de sus hermanos para Hogwarts, y trabajando a tiempo parcial en Las Tres Escobas no tenía ni para empezar. Que se había topado con _ellos_ y había accedido a colaborar a cambio del dinero que tanta falta les hacía. Y que había ahorrado y conseguido montar una botica, y había dejado de _ayudarles_. A ellos no les había hecho la menor gracia, pero Terence había ignorado las amenazas._

_Eso era, a grandes rasgos, lo que había pasado._

—_Ya se lo dije a Jackson: no quiero seguir con esto._

_Una sonrisa desagradable rasgó el rostro de Doyle._

—_¿Y en qué momento pensaste que aceptaríamos tu dimisión?_

_Terence apretó los dientes. Sabía lo que temían: que fuese con el cuento a los aurores. Algo que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza; él era el último que necesitaba meterse en un juicio por tráfico de pociones ilegales._

—_No voy a abrir la boca, si es lo que os preocupa —aclaró tras unos segundos. Se percató de las miradas maliciosas que Collins lanzaba a las estanterías llenas de hierbas e ingredientes para pociones—. ¿Qué vais a hacer? —inquirió, imprimiendo a sus palabras más valor del que sentía—. ¿Destrozar cosas? Hacedlo rápido; con suerte, podré arreglarlo antes de irme a mi casa._

—_Vamos, no seas tan cerrado. Seguro que algo podemos hacer para que cambies de idea —miró a los otros—. ¿No?_

o—o

—No es que no me lo esperase —admite Terence mientras Adrian lo ayuda a incorporarse, aunque sus palabras tiemblan cuando recuerda algo más. Una inexplicable desazón se adueña de él—. ¿Ha llegado alguna carta de Hogwarts?

Adrian niega con la cabeza, y su sonrisa se evapora.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

Terence toma aire lentamente. Adrian aún sigue difuso, pero el recuerdo que lo atormenta cada vez es más nítido. Está asustado.

—Van a… —sus manos se cierran en puños—. Si no vuelvo a colaborar con ellos, Michael y John… —de todo lo que pueden hacer, precisamente sus hermanos son lo único que Terence no soportaría ver perjudicados. Todo lo que ha hecho ha sido por ellos, maldita sea.

Aunque nunca lo admitirá en voz alta, Terence agradece el abrazo de Adrian. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro e intenta calmarse, y trata de prestar atención a las palabras de su amigo. Porque si algo tiene Adrian es que sabe consolar a la gente sin necesidad de disfrazar la realidad.

—Están en Hogwarts; allí no les pasará nada —lo tranquiliza—. Tenemos hasta final de mes para hacer algo con esos… —parece que le cuesta encontrar el insulto adecuado—, _ésos_.

—¿Tenemos? —repite Terence; una vez ha empezado a relacionarse con el mundo de nuevo, se espabila más rápidamente—. Tú no vas a hacer nada —gruñe—. No voy a meterte a ti también.

Adrian se separa de él y lo mira con los ojos entornados.

—No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras esos cabrones te amenazan. Y si no te gusta, te jodes; no haberme contado nada, para empezar.

Terence abre y cierra la boca varias veces, pero por más que busque no encuentra la forma de rebatir las palabras de su amigo. Suspira con resignación.

—¿Y qué hago…_hacemos_?

o—o

**19 de junio de 2001**

Cuando, tres días más tarde, Terence sale de San Mungo, lo hace con una carpeta llena de dibujos y anotaciones. Sí, Adrian y él se han tomado el trabajo en serio.

Adrian está entrenando, pero cuando termine irá a la tienda a seguir perfeccionando su plan. Terence atraviesa la recepción del hospital mágico casi de buen humor, pero cuando está a punto de salir y alguien aferra su brazo suelta un gruñido al girarse.

Se encuentra con el rostro pálido y los ojos oscuros de Tracey Davis.

—Hola —saluda; la joven no parece complacida—. ¿Quieres algo?

—Sé que Adrian y tú estáis metidos en algo —suelta ella en voz baja, sin andarse con rodeos—. Y sé que ese algo tiene algo que ver con la paliza que te habían dado cuando te trajo aquí —agrega.

Terence entorna los ojos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

Tracey aprieta los labios hasta que su boca se convierte en poco más que una grieta en su rostro, pero no puede evitar responder:

—Nada. Sólo que es cosa tuya a quién quieras decírselo.

El joven suspira, aliviado. No es que no confíe en Adrian, pero sabe que Tracey es buena sonsacando información.

—Tiene razón: es asunto mío.

—Pues no lo metas a él.

—No es mi culpa que quiera meterse —bufa Terence, frustrado. Él es el primero que odia poner a Adrian en un aprieto, pero las veces que ha intentado disuadirlo de ello su amigo le ha dirigido una mirada de desaprobación y un insulto, y ha seguido como si nada.

Tracey se muerde el labio.

—Yo también quiero meterme —declara.

—Tú no tienes cerebro para meterte, y además Adrian me mataría si se me ocurriera —las pálidas mejillas de Tracey enrojecen levemente ante el comentario, y Terence no desaprovecha la ocasión—: Hasta luego.

o—o

Terence pasa toda la mañana en la tienda, atendiendo a los clientes y terminando de pasar a limpio toda la información sobre la organización que ha recopilado a lo largo de cuatro años y anotado en los últimos días. Ha de admitir que al principio no sabía la cantidad de cosas que había averiguado, pero las preguntas de Adrian ayudaron bastante.

Si bien no conoce a todos los implicados, sí sabe más o menos el sistema de jerarquía, y no resulta difícil hacer un esquema. También sabe dónde buscarlos, y dónde encontrar pruebas que los incriminen. Y no dudará en usarlo si es necesario.

Cuando Adrian llega, Terence lleva la mitad del trabajo hecho. El joven parece satisfecho, y se ofrece a seguir pasando él información a limpio. Terence lo agradece; le duele la muñeca.

—Por cierto —comenta, sentado en el mostrador. Adrian alza la mirada—. Dile a tu novia que se abstenga de meter las narices.

—Está preocupada por ti —replica Adrian—. Y tiene motivos, ¿no te parece?

—¿Preocupada por mí? Ésa sí que es buena. Le caigo peor de lo que ella me cae a mí.

Adrian prefiere ignorar el comentario y sonreír.

—Cambiando de tema, me he encontrado con Morag. Dice que la dejaste tirada.

Terence se da una palmada en la frente.

—Se me olvidó —admite—. Habíamos quedado anteayer, pero estaba en San Mungo y no me acordé de avisarla —y, además, con la certeza de que sus hermanos estarán en peligro en cuanto salgan de Hogwarts, lo último que Terence tiene en la cabeza es quedar bien con Morag. Aunque le guste un poco. Bueno, en realidad, ni siquiera está seguro de que le guste. Todo es demasiado complicado. Suspira—. Le escribiré una nota para disculparme o algo.

Adrian ríe.

—Te va a mandar a tomar viento… Por cierto, ¿qué harás si no da resultado? —Terence frunce el ceño, y Adrian hace girar la pluma entre sus dedos—. Quiero decir, supón que chantajearlos con enviar esto a los aurores… no da resultado. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

La sola idea oprime el corazón de Terence.

—Cumplir la amenaza y mandar la información a los aurores. Aunque… —se muerde el labio—. Aunque también me detendrían a mí —su voz se apaga—. Adrian… Cuidarías de ellos, ¿verdad?

La sonrisa de Adrian se vuelve triste, y sólo entonces Terence comprende que su amigo ha pensado en su más que probable encarcelación antes que él. Terence se ha negado a enfrentarse a ella porque no es capaz de imaginar qué ocurriría con sus hermanos.

—Claro —parece que a Adrian tampoco le gusta pensar en la idea de Terence en Azkaban, porque sacude la cabeza como si tratara de espantar a una mosca especialmente pesada—. Pero no creo que sea necesario tanto sacrificio.

o—o

**22 de junio de 2001**

Adrian ha intentado convencer a Terence de que le permita ir con él a chantajear a los desgraciados que le dieron una paliza y amenazaron a sus hermanos, pero su amigo se ha negado rotundamente a meterlo en más líos.

—No quiero que Tracey me rompa el cuello —ha añadido, antes de darle una palmadita amistosa en el hombro—. Sabré apañármelas.

Pero ya han pasado casi cuatro horas y Terence no vuelve. Adrian no está de humor ni para fingir una sonrisa, y Tracey, pese a que no sabe dónde está el mejor amigo de su novio, lo observa dar vueltas por el salón con preocupación, su naturaleza parlanchina apagada mientras se muerde las uñas.

Son casi las tres de la tarde cuando, por fin, suena el timbre del piso de Adrian. Tanto él como Tracey dan un respingo, pero la joven se adelanta a su novio en su carrera hacia la entrada. Observa por la mirilla, y cuando se aparta mira a Adrian con preocupación.

—No es Terence —musita.

—¿Entonces, quién es?

Por toda respuesta, Tracey abre la puerta.

En la entrada hay un hombre más alto pero no mucho mayor que Adrian, con el pelo negro y unos ojos azules que los observan a él y a Tracey con cautela. Pasea la vista de uno a otra y se aclara la garganta antes de hablar:

—¿Adrian Pucey? —Adrian asiente—. Me presento: Dorian Travers, del Cuartel de Aurores. Una división ha detenido a Terence Higgs y a varias personas más; a todos ellos se les acusa de tráfico de pociones ilegales y asociación ilícita. El señor Higgs ha solicitado verlo antes de ser trasladado a Azkaban.

La última palabra duele más a Adrian que la bludger que le abrió la cabeza el verano pasado. Se le escapa todo el aire de los pulmones y casi se marea cuando comprende lo que significa. Sólo Tracey, tomando su mano con suavidad, consigue que mantenga la compostura:

—¿Azkaban? —repite, aturdido—. Pero Terence… Él no ha hecho nada, sólo…

—Adrian, vamos —lo interrumpe Tracey. El joven la mira sin comprender, pero los ojos de ella brillan con advertencia y lo disuaden de hacer cualquier comentario. Travers los observa con atención; Adrian comprende que es peligroso hablar ahí—. ¿Te acompaño?

Adrian asiente.

—Un segundo; voy a coger mi sombrero —decide, y tira de Tracey—. Nunca sé dónde dejas las cosas —le dice, arrastrándola hasta el dormitorio, lejos de la mirada del auror—. Mierda —susurra cuando entra, soltando la mano de Tracey y llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Terence. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

La joven no le permite seguir desesperándose. De un fuerte empujón, tira a Adrian sobre la cama y se sube encima de él, aferrando el cuello de su camiseta. Podría ser una situación erótica de no ser por la expresión furiosa de Tracey y el miedo que Adrian sabe que delatan sus ojos.

—¿De qué coño va esto? —sisea—. ¿Cómo que tráfico de pociones? ¿En qué cojones se ha metido Higgs?

Adrian cierra los ojos, pero no puede hacer nada para huir de la acusación implícita en las palabras de Tracey.

—Su madre murió cuando estábamos en séptimo; sus hermanos dependen de él desde entonces —explica, en voz muy baja—. Y era una forma relativamente fácil de ganar dinero… Pero dejó de hacerlo hace dos meses, cuando montó la tienda —abre los ojos de nuevo; la mirada de Tracey se ha suavizado, y ahora muestra más lástima que enfado.

—Joder —susurra—. Pero… ¿y sus amigos? Tú, Montague…

—No quería debernos nada.

Los dos se quedan unos segundos en silencio. Adrian no quiere salir, no quiere ir con el auror Travers y ver adónde han llevado a su mejor amigo todos los esfuerzos para cuidar a sus hermanos. Vagamente se da cuenta de que está tiritando, pero sólo cuando Tracey se inclina para darle un beso en la frente se percata de las lágrimas que han escapado de sus ojos.

—Vamos a verlo —declara, y compone una pequeña sonrisa de la que Adrian ahora es incapaz—. Luego pensaremos en una forma de sacarlo de ahí, ¿vale?

Adrian asiente y se incorpora, abrazando a Tracey y tratando de convencerse de que tiene razón.

Salen del dormitorio de la mano y sin mirar a los ojos a Travers, que los observa con suspicacia. Los tres se desaparecen hacia el Ministerio, sin decir nada, y sólo cuando salen del ascensor en el nivel más profundo el auror se dirige hacia ellos.

—Me temo que sólo podrá entrar él —dice, señalando a Adrian con la cabeza—. Usted puede esperar fuera, señorita…

—Davis. ¿Es aquí?

El auror se ha detenido ante una puerta de madera pintada de azul oscuro, sencilla.

—Sí. Señor Pucey, si me diera su varita… —Adrian duda durante unos instantes, pero la saca del bolsillo y se la tiende a Travers—. Pase.

Adrian se gira hacia la puerta, respira hondo y la abre.

Es una habitación tan blanca, iluminada e impoluta que al joven se le antoja la metáfora más perfecta para describir la nada. Lo único que perturba la blancura del lugar es un joven rubio que está sentado en una esquina, en el suelo, hecho un ovillo.

Terence alza la cabeza cuando Adrian cierra la puerta tras de sí, pero el joven no hace ademán de levantarse; vuelve a apoyar el rostro en las rodillas, y un sollozo ahogado indica a Adrian que está llorando.

Comprendiendo que tiene que dejar sus debilidades para otro momento, Adrian se agacha junto a él y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Terence, eh. No pasa nada; encontraremos la forma de…

—Soy gilipollas, Adrian —musita su mejor amigo—. Michael… John…

—Estarán bien —replica Adrian—. También los han detenido a ellos, ¿verdad?

Terence alza la mirada, y esta vez no se esconde; Adrian ve en sus ojos color avellana, enrojecidos por el llanto, auténtico pánico por sus hermanos. _Todo para esto_, piensa de nuevo, conmocionado.

—Pero me van a meter en la cárcel. Pueden caerme hasta cinco años, y ellos no… John sólo tiene catorce años, y Michael va a su bola… No pueden…

—Terence, deja de divagar y escúchame —lo interrumpe Adrian—. Tus hermanos estarán bien; ya me encargaré yo de eso, y Graham también. Y tú no vas a estar cinco años en Azkaban, como que me llamo Adrian Pucey.

Terence respira hondo, intentando calmarse.

—Han cogido el libro. Y lo que no estaba escrito se lo he dicho yo, pero no… —sacude la cabeza—. Me han dado veritaserum y no podía callarme…

Adrian frunce el ceño.

—¿Eso no está prohibido? —él no sabe mucho de Derecho Mágico, pero juraría que su hermana le dijo en una ocasión que, salvo que el acusado dé su consentimiento, no está permitido interrogarlo bajo los efectos del veritaserum.

—Y yo qué sé. Robards se ha encargado de que me obligaran a beberlo; ha dicho algo de que no podían mandarme a Azkaban sin decir nada, que es lo que quería hacer… Mañana termina el curso —Terence parece hablar conforme los pensamientos acuden a su mente, y a Adrian le cuesta un poco seguirle—. ¿Puedes recoger tú a mis hermanos? Y decirles que… no sé, que lo siento, o… Pero por favor, no los dejes abandonados a su suerte… Joder, todo para esto.

Por segunda vez en una semana, Adrian abraza a Terence, pero en esta ocasión no se le ocurre cómo consolarlo, porque ni siquiera sabe si hay alguna forma de sacarlo de ese lío.

Lo único que puede hacer es intentar no llorar, al menos delante de Terence.

o—o

**23 de junio de 2001**

Adrian se alegra muchísimo al ver a su hermano pequeño sonriendo cuando baja del Expreso de Hogwarts. Sabe que Robert aún está atormentado por lo que vivió en su primer año –sobre todo, por los Carrow–, pero le alivia darse cuenta de que poco a poco, a paso de hormiga, lo lleva mejor. Lo espachurra entre sus brazos.

—Me… Adrian… Suelta… No puedo respirar… —farfulla Robert, intentando liberarse de su hermano. Adrian lo suelta y lo ve correr hacia sus padres, no sin antes dedicar una sonrisa a Tracey.

Pese a que ha visto en contadas ocasiones a los hermanos de Terence, Adrian los reconoce sin problemas. Resulta curioso que, a pesar de que Terence, Michael y John sólo tienen en común a su madre (uno de los temas favoritos del amigo de Adrian cuando está borracho, sólo superado por el eterno rencor que guarda a Aurora Higgs por suicidarse y abandonar a sus hijos), se parecen mucho. Michael, a sus dieciséis años, tiene la complexión larguirucha y desgarbada de su hermano mayor; incluso tienen la misma forma de caminar. Por su parte, John _es_ Terence con catorce años, salvo quizá por el pelo más oscuro y ondulado.

Ambos miran alrededor al bajar al andén, probablemente buscando a su hermano. Adrian suspira, toma la mano de Tracey y se acerca a ellos.

—Oh, tú eres el amigo de Terry —comenta John; a Adrian se le escapa una risita al escuchar ese diminutivo; por lo general, Terence no permite que nadie se refiera a él así.

—¿Dónde está? —inquiere Michael, mirando alrededor con una expresión de desagrado típica de él.

—No ha podido venir —responde Adrian—, así que mientras vuelve estaréis conmigo.

—No somos imbéciles, aunque él lo crea así, ¿sabes? —replica Michael—. Y aunque este cabeza hueca no lo haga, yo sí leo el periódico. Vaya con _Terry_ —comenta con sorna.

Adrian se queda sin réplica ante eso. ¿Michael sabe que todo eso ha sido por _ellos_? ¿Por qué diablos se lo reprocha a Terence? Sacudiendo la cabeza, decide dejar apartado el tema. Mira de reojo a Tracey, que fulmina con la mirada a Michael.

—Pues entonces no hay mucho que explicar —zanja el asunto—. Os ha dejado a mi cargo, así que id desfilando.

o—o

**25 de junio de 2001**

Terence no sabe cómo agradecer a Adrian que esté cuidando de sus hermanos.

Pese a que su amigo le asegura que no le supone ninguna molestia, se ha dado cuenta de las pequeñas arrugas que se forman entre sus cejas cuando menciona a Michael y John, y le entristece deducir que probablemente le esté costando lidiar con el mediano.

En su visita a Azkaban, Adrian le habla de otros asuntos más acuciantes, como el juicio en el que el Wizengamot decidirá su condena, para el que queda poco menos de un mes. Su amigo le dice que entre él, Graham y Tracey han juntado el dinero suficiente para contratar a un abogado que le eche una mano, y cuando Terence protesta le da una colleja y luego un abrazo, y pese a que no lo está viendo el joven sabe que Adrian está llorando cuando le asegura, con una convicción que flaquea, que cuando termine el juicio le tirará a sus hermanos a la cara para que los disfrute.

—Me tienes que decir cuánto os ha costado —murmura Terence cuando el guardia anuncia que el tiempo de visitas ha concluido—. Tengo que…

—No _tienes que_ nada —lo interrumpe Adrian, que parece acosado por un repentino picor en los ojos y se lo restriega con fuerza—. Tómatelo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado, ¿te parece?

—Pero…

—Como vuelvas a poner pegas tu regalo será encerrarte en un armario con dos bludgers —amenaza Adrian.

Terence no puede evitarlo: se echa a reír.

o—o

**3 de julio de 2001**

Cuando Graham se presenta en casa de Adrian, resulta curioso el contraste entre su saludable bronceado y la preocupación que se adivina en su mirada. Estaba en Italia cuando detuvieron a Terence, pero aun así envió buena parte de sus ahorros para contribuir a la causa en cuanto se enteró, adjuntando una nota en la que exigía que Adrian le explicase con detalle todo lo ocurrido.

—… y lo pillaron cuando iba a intentar chantajearles —termina el joven, tras casi media hora y casi dos bolsas de patatas fritas. Tracey, sentada a su lado en el sofá, alza la mirada. Graham sigue digiriendo las palabras de su amigo.

—Entonces, Terence está jodido —comenta, jugando con un mechón de su pelo rojizo.

Tracey se lleva un dedo a los labios, y los tres se giran cuando Michael y John Higgs entran en el salón. Mientras que el menor va cabizbajo, Michael sigue con esa expresión de desagrado permanente.

—Entonces, mi hermano va a quedarse en la cárcel —observa. Es evidente que ha escuchado toda la conversación. No es que a Adrian le importe mucho (ya les explicaron lo que ocurre cuando llegaron a casa), pero le irrita que Michael sea tan metomentodo y ni siquiera tenga la decencia de disimularlo.

—No —replica Tracey. Adrian se levanta y se dirige a la cocina a por un vaso de agua (y a alejarse de Michael; por las calzas de Merlín, qué poco aguanta a ese chaval)—. Quizá pueda reducir su condena. Incluso podría evitarlo.

Adrian llena el vaso de agua y bebe, tragos largos y lentos.

—Bah; de todas formas, si ha estado traficando con pociones lo justo es que pague, ¿no?

Se atraganta al escuchar eso. Pese a que ha escuchado varios comentarios de ese estilo, sigue sin dar crédito; ¿cómo puede Michael estar tan impasible ante la idea de que _su propio hermano_ pueda pasar cinco años en Azkaban? ¿Y por qué está tan resentido con él, cuando sabe que todo lo que ha hecho Terence ha sido por él y por John?

—No hables así —escucha a Tracey reñirle; Adrian deja el vaso y sale de la cocina en silencio—. Hizo eso por ti y por tu hermano.

Adrian ve a Michael entornar los ojos con rabia.

—Ya, claro. La gente se mete en esas mierdas con buenas intenciones. A saber para qué usaba en realidad el dinero… Nuestra madre decía que su padre era un drogadicto; me apuesto algo a que eso va en los genes.

Adrian lucha contra las ganas de partirle la cara al hermano de su mejor amigo, pero no es necesario que se contenga: en menos de un segundo Tracey se pone en pie, se acerca a Michael con tres zancadas y le tira de una oreja hacia arriba. Pese a ser más baja que el adolescente, su expresión es francamente temible.

—Escúchame bien, mocoso desagradecido —gruñe, y Michael deja de forcejear para intentar liberar su oreja—. Tu hermano está en la cárcel por _vosotros_, por ti y por John. Podría haberse largado y decidido abandonaros y que os las apañaseis por vuestra cuenta cuando murió vuestra madre, pero se metió en todos esos líos para que no tuvieseis que dejar Hogwarts —Graham se levanta lentamente y retrocede hasta quedarse junto a Adrian, intimidado por Tracey. El cabello caoba de la joven nunca se ha asemejado tanto al fuego—.

»¿Quieres que te cuente algo, niñato egoísta? Hace dos semanas, me tocó a mí curarle los huesos que esos hijos de puta le rompieron porque se negó a seguir haciendo esos trabajitos, porque había encontrado otra manera de ganar dinero. Para vosotros —Tracey fulmina con la mirada a Michael, moviendo la mano con la que tiene sujeta su oreja para hacerle daño, y luego mira a John, que ha retrocedido hasta estar lejos del alcance de la pelirroja—. Y te aseguro que dos costillas rotas duelen mucho, pero ¿sabes qué? Estuvo preguntando si estabais bien hasta que le dimos poción para dormir. Cuando Adrian va a verlo a Azkaban, lo primero que hace es preguntar por vosotros. Lo que más le preocupa de que lo condenen es que no podrá cuidaros.

»Así que, Michael Higgs, como te vuelva a oír hacer un solo comentario de ese tipo, ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu oreja. ¿Te queda claro?

Michael mira a Tracey con lágrimas en los ojos. Adrian se pregunta si su novia se ha pasado con el tirón, pero cuando se fija en el ligero temblor que recorre al muchacho comprende que no es el dolor el motivo de que esté a punto de llorar.

—Sí —responde, en voz tan baja que apenas se le escucha.

—Me alegro —Tracey suelta su oreja y se aparta un mechón caoba del rostro—. ¿Y a ti, John?

El joven mira la oreja enrojecida de su hermano, con los ojos muy abiertos, y asiente nerviosamente. Él y Michael salen del salón enseguida, girándose para mirar a Tracey con desconfianza.

—Tío… —Graham da un codazo a Adrian, que lo mira—. ¿Es igual en la cama?

A Adrian se le escapa una carcajada.

o—o

**5 de julio de 2001**

Cuando le dicen que tiene visita, Terence se pregunta qué se le ha olvidado a Adrian. Generalmente su amigo va a verlo un día sí y uno no, y ayer estuvo en Azkaban.

Sin embargo, cuando entra en la sala y descubre a Morag MacDougal, se le seca la boca y se arrepiente de no haberse negado a salir de su celda. La joven, morena, de pelo negro y rizado y ojos que parecen abismos, esboza una sonrisa al verlo.

—Morag.

—Me dejaste tirada —comenta la joven—. Podrías haber avisado.

A Terence se le escapa una risita.

—Lo siento… Estuve en San Mungo, y luego…

La mirada de Morag se oscurece mientras a Terence se le muere la voz.

—Ya, en Azkaban no hay muchas lechuzas —vuelve a sonreír, sin embargo—. He hablado con Adrian y me lo ha contado todo… Me hubiera gustado echarles una mano con lo del abogado, pero llegué un poco tarde. Aunque también estoy intentando ayudar.

Terence siente sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Morag, no tienes… Es decir, me he metido en esto yo solito. No tiene por qué ayudarme nadie.

—Te has metido en esto por tus hermanos —lo corrige la joven—. ¿Por qué no te largaste y ya? —inquiere en voz baja. Terence baja la vista.

—Porque eso es lo que hicieron todos. Mis padres, y el padre de Michael y el de John… Si yo también lo hubiera hecho, ellos hubiesen aprendido que eso es lo que uno debe hacer. Además, son mis hermanos. Aunque Michael me odie.

Morag da un paso hacia él.

—¿Cómo puede odiarte? Después de todo…

Terence suspira.

—Mi madre estaba loca —empieza, sin saber ni siquiera por qué le cuenta eso a Morag—. Pero no siempre era así… Antes de que naciera John, recuerdo que era bastante razonable. Pero cuando él era pequeño… pasó algo, no sé el qué, y empezó a encerrarse a solas en el ático, a gritarnos sin motivo… —sacude la cabeza.

»Cuando entré a Hogwarts, todo fue a peor. Michael me escribía –cuando aprendió a hacerlo– y me decía que cuando me alejaba de casa ella estaba más loca, y cuando volvía más cuerda. Por sus cartas, sabía que a cada curso iba a peor… hasta que se ahorcó en el ático —Terence tiene los ojos clavados en el suelo, pero no ve las baldosas de piedra; sólo la silueta de su madre colgada de una viga, la mirada llena de rencor de Michael y el rostro lloroso de John—.

»Michael cree que, si me hubiera quedado en casa, ella no se habría suicidado. Dice que todo lo que ha pasado desde entonces es mi culpa —se encoge de hombros, fingiendo indiferencia—. Quizá tenga razón.

No esperaba que Morag se acercase a él y tomase sus manos con tanta determinación. Alza la mirada y se encuentra con sus ojos oscuros y decididos.

—No sabe lo que dice —declara—. Probablemente si me lo hubieras contado antes te quisiese como hermano.

Terence frunce el ceño, extrañado, fijándose en el sonrojo de Morag.

—¿Cómo?

—Que… bueno… —la joven suelta sus manos—. Mi madre está en el Wizengamot. Hablé con ella después de que Adrian me lo contara, pero quería que lo supieras —sonríe un poco—. Mucha gente ahí está en contra de condenarte, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué? Soy un traficante ilegal; es un delito. Lo lógico es que vaya a la cárcel.

—Grabaron tu declaración —explica Morag—. La que hiciste bajo los efectos del veritaserum. Y, como se supone que era información confidencial de los aurores, ya ha volado por medio Ministerio.

Terence intenta recordar qué dijo. Le resulta confuso; ese día estaba aterrado y lo único que quería era hablar con Adrian para asegurarse de que su amigo se encargase de sus hermanos.

—¿Y eso de qué me sirve? No les recité los usos de la sangre de dragón porque no me los preguntaron; esa grabación sólo prueba que estaba metido hasta el cuello…

Morag sacude la cabeza.

—Eres muy cerrado, ¿eh? —sonríe de nuevo, y por unos instantes Azkaban es un lugar menos lúgubre—. No sé si podré venir más veces antes del juicio, pero lo intentaré. Intenta ser un poco más positivo, hombre —agrega.

Y entonces hace algo _raro_: se acerca a Terence, se pone de puntillas y le da un beso en la mejilla. Antes de que el joven pueda preguntar –que no protestar–, sin embargo, Morag sale de la habitación, volviéndose una última vez para sonreírle.

o—o

**11 de julio de 2001**

Tracey tiene turno de noche en San Mungo, así que después de una cena tremendamente incómoda –con Michael y John sentados lo más lejos posible de la pelirroja–, Adrian se despide de ella con un beso y la promesa de tostadas cuando regrese por la mañana.

Se propone leer por enésima vez _Quidditch a través de los tiempos_ mientras se dirige a la habitación en la que duermen los hermanos de Terence para asegurarse de que todo esté bien, pero cuando se asoma cambia de planes. En la cama más alejada de la ventana, John duerme profundamente; sin embargo, la figura que se adivina bajo las sábanas del colchón que hay pegado a la pared tiembla incluso en la penumbra.

Adrian duda; no sabe si lo mejor es intervenir o dejar que Michael llore hasta quedarse dormido y hablar con él mañana. No obstante, tras unos segundos decide que si el muchacho –que desde que Tracey le diera un tirón de orejas está sorprendentemente callado– se pone desagradable, siempre puede seguir el ejemplo de su novia. Contando, claro está, con que él intimide aunque sea una décima parte de lo que lo hace Tracey.

Se acerca a la cama y se sienta en los pies. Los sollozos se hacen un poco menos escandalosos, y Adrian sabe que Michael se ha percatado de su presencia. Unos minutos después, Michael se destapa y se enfrenta a él con los ojos enrojecidos y entornados.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquiere.

Adrian se encoge de hombros y esboza una sonrisa burlona.

—Vivo aquí.

—En mi cama —aclara Michael, con los dientes apretados.

—Bueno, simplemente te he escuchado llorar y me preguntaba el motivo —explica Adrian—. ¿Es por Terence?

Michael lo mira fijamente.

—No… bueno, sí… Es que… —aparta la mirada—. Desde que murió mi madre he sido un gilipollas con él —explica.

—No hace falta que lo jures —murmura Adrian—. Si haces gala de tu educación con él igual que con nosotros…

—¡Se fue! —barbota Michael—. Se lo decía siempre que le escribía: que cuando no estaba mamá estaba peor. Pero él estaba en Hogwarts, pasando de nosotros… y consiguió que muriera.

Adrian entorna los ojos.

—No pasaba de vosotros. Lo conozco desde hace más de diez años, y todavía no hemos tenido ninguna conversación en la que no aparezcáis tu hermano y tú. Cuando se enteró de que vuestra madre había muerto temíamos… —se detiene y sacude la cabeza—. Tracey no te dijo nada que fuera mentira el otro día.

Michael agacha la mirada.

—Por eso es… _Sé_ que es verdad, pero necesitaba… Tenía diez años. Mi madre se ahorcó en el ático y no sabía a quién culpar, y Terry era…

—¿Lo más fácil? —Adrian suspira—. Creo que piensa que lo odias —le confía en voz baja.

—No lo odio —asegura Michael rápidamente—. Sólo he sido un gilipollas con él durante los últimos seis años.

Adrian tiene que admitir que Michael Higgs no es sólo un niñato desagradecido. Sin decir nada más, el joven se pone en pie y sale de la habitación, deteniéndose antes de cerrar la puerta.

—Después de esto, que sepas que si te veo o te oigo siendo imbécil con Terence te quedarás sin las dos orejas, Michael —le dice, imprimiendo todo el cariño posible a sus palabras—. Buenas noches.

o—o

**19 de julio de 2001**

—¿Estás nervioso?

Teniendo en cuenta que Terence se pasea de un lado a otro de la habitación, incapaz de estarse quieto, la pregunta de Morag tiene mucho de retórica. La chica está sentada en una silla, viéndolo caminar como un león enjaulado.

—No. Para nada. No sé en qué te basas. Mañana podrían decidir dejarme cinco putos años metido aquí. Pero no me afecta. Estoy tranquilísimo. ¿No lo ves?

No están haciendo mucho más; la joven parece no tener ganas de hablar de nada, sólo de mirar a Terence. Él está empezando a plantearse la opción de trepar por las paredes. Tiene los nervios más tensos que las cuerdas de un violín.

—Dos minutos —se escucha desde fuera.

Terence se detiene ante Morag y la mira.

—¿Para qué has venido? No me has dicho nada.

La joven sonríe.

—Me apetecía verte. Creo que te irá bien. En serio.

—Ya… —Terence se rasca la cabeza—. ¿Y si no?

Morag se pone en pie.

—Te irá bien —repite—. Eres demasiado pesimista.

—_Tú_ eres demasiado optimista. ¿Y mis hermanos?

—Estuve anteayer en casa de Adrian —responde la joven—. Michael me pidió que te diera recuerdos.

Terence frunce el ceño, consciente de lo extraño que es eso.

—¿Seguro? ¿Seguro que no fue John?

Morag sonríe.

—Seguro. Aunque John también me lo dijo. Es una pena que a ellos no les dejen venir a verte…

Terence escucha al guardia acercarse a la puerta por el otro lado.

—Dales un abrazo de mi parte.

Morag parece dudar.

—Vale… —elimina en un paso la distancia que la separa de Terence y se pone de puntillas; sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pretende darle un beso en la mejilla, sino en los labios. Terence se queda tan pasmado que no atina a devolvérselo—. Si te va bien, te daré otro a la luz del sol.

Sonríe y se dirige a la puerta mientras el guardia la abre desde fuera, guiñándole un ojo a Terence antes de salir.

o—o

**20 de julio de 2001**

Hoy es el día.

Terence tiembla de arriba abajo y teme vomitar o desmayarse en mitad de su juicio. Observa la ropa que le prestó Graham, deteniéndose en su camisa demasiado larga, y vuelve a morderse el labio, que tiene en carne viva. Está muerto de miedo, pese a que Morag fue a verlo ayer y le dijo que estaba convencida de que el Wizengamot no será muy duro con él. Morag es demasiado optimista.

Se marea cuando se aparece con los guardianes de Azkaban hasta el Ministerio; lleva casi un mes sin hacerlo, y además apenas ha probado bocado desde anteayer. En un arrebato de gula se ha zampado tostada y media en el desayuno, pero ahora se arrepiente de ello.

Mientras camina por el Ministerio con los guardias ve caras conocidas; muchos lo miran con curiosidad, otros con desagrado. Terence prefiere bajar la mirada y fijarse en las esposas que sujetan sus muñecas. El desayuno se remueve en su estómago, produciéndole náuseas.

Cuando llega al nivel más bajo, se estremece por el frío; ¿es que a nadie se le ha ocurrido poner algún encantamiento para regular la temperatura? O una estufa; esos inventos muggles son jodidamente útiles.

Su nerviosismo aumenta por momentos, y cuando los guardias se detienen ante una de las puertas y le quitan las esposas, Terence no puede más. Las dos tostadas deciden que no pueden seguir en su estómago, y el joven vomita encima del auror que custodia la puerta.

Se produce un silencio interminable. El auror –es el mismo que lo detuvo; se llamaba Tomsey, o Travers, o algo así– mira a Terence, Terence mira a Travers y los guardias se miran entre ellos.

Y Terence hace lo último que se le hubiera ocurrido anoche cuando pensó en cómo sería el juicio.

Se echa a reír a carcajadas.

Está a punto de enfrentarse a la posibilidad de pasar cinco años en Azkaban y lo único que se le ocurre es vomitar encima a un auror. Terence Higgs se dobla por la cintura y se sujeta la barriga, riéndose como no se ríe desde hace mucho; la situación es terriblemente ridícula. Se le saltan las lágrimas, y necesita varios minutos para calmarse. Se endereza y mira al auror, teniendo la decencia de intentar esconder los últimos rastros de risa.

El hombre saca su varita y la sacude para limpiar el vómito, mirando con irritación a Terence. Dedica una mirada furibunda a los guardias, que están sonriendo –Terence juraría que los ha oído reír con él– y abre la puerta.

En el interior de la sala encuentra menos motivos para soltar una carcajada. Bueno, más bien ninguno; al frente se encuentran sentados los magos del Wizengamot, y a Terence le da la sensación de que lo miran como si fueran buitres y él un animal moribundo, esperando a que muera para abalanzarse sobre él y devorarlo. Traga saliva, dándose cuenta de que las tostadas no saben tan bien la segunda vez que las prueba.

Sin embargo, en el lateral de la sala ve caras conocidas: Adrian y Tracey están sentados, muy pegados; el joven le dedica una sonrisa de ésas que a Terence le dan ganas de borrar de un puñetazo, e incluso su novia sonríe al verlo. También Graham está ahí, sentado al otro lado de Adrian; no obstanteo, él no mira a Terence, sino que observa cómo la puerta se cierra después de que el joven entre. Terence se alegra de verlo a él también.

Morag, sentada en la fila inmediatamente superior a la de Adrian, Graham y Tracey, le hace un gesto con los pulgares apuntando hacia arriba. Terence se alegra de haber vomitado ya; recordar el beso que la joven le dio ayer cuando fue a visitarlo no es bueno para su estómago.

Sus hermanos también están ahí, al lado de Morag. John mira alrededor con curiosidad, intentando quedarse con todos los detalles de la sala, pero Michael tiene la vista fija en Terence. No sonríe; su expresión es una mezcla entre disculpa y preocupación, pero al joven le basta.

Esos breves instantes de alegría se esfuman cuando se sienta en la silla y las cadenas inmovilizan sus brazos y sus piernas. Terence mira alrededor, desamparado; ¿son necesarias tantas precauciones? No ha matado a nadie.

—Terence Andrew Higgs —empieza el Jefe del Wizengamot—, nacido el dieciocho de octubre de mil novecientos setenta y siete…

o—o

—¿Por qué cuchichean ahora? —rezonga Michael.

—El Wizengamot está deliberando —responde Graham. Mira a Adrian, que parece casi tan asustado como Terence cuando lo han encadenado a la silla y tiene los ojos clavados en su amigo—. Seguro que le va bien.

—Se ha trabado —observa Tracey. Es cierto; Terence ha tartamudeado y se ha quedado en varias ocasiones sin poder completar sus oraciones—. Pero le irá bien —agrega, al ver la expresión desesperada de Adrian. Le da un beso en la mejilla y aferra su mano con más fuerza.

—No creo que tenga muchos problemas —Morag retuerce un pergamino que tiene en la mano, mordiéndose el labio—. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor…

—Morag, por favor, cállate —la interrumpe Adrian. Bastante nervioso está ya como para que la joven contribuya a empeorarlo. Mira a Terence fijamente. _Como dejes que te metan en la cárcel después de todo lo que estamos pasando por tu culpa, te mato_, quiere decirle. Sin embargo, se muerde el labio y observa a los magos y brujas del Wizengamot, deseando que se decidan de una maldita vez.

o—o

Las cadenas tintinean con el temblor de Terence, ahogando los murmullos de los miembros del Wizengamot. El joven mira al suelo y lamenta no tener nada más que vomitar; ahora siente un vacío en el estómago que no le deja respirar y le duele.

No se da cuenta de que han terminado de murmurar hasta que escucha la voz del Jefe del Wizengamot.

—Tras deliberar, los magos y brujas del Wizengamot han decidido —empieza— considerar al señor Higgs culpable de los delitos de los que se le acusa.

Terence aprieta los dientes. No han dicho nada que no sea cierto, piensa. No se atreve a alzar la mirada; demasiado doloroso es escuchar las exclamaciones ahogadas de sus hermanos y sus amigos. Se muerde el labio y agradece el sabor de la sangre.

—Por lo tanto —continúa el hombre—, el señor Higgs será condenado a tres meses de servicios comunitarios.

Servicios comunitarios.

Tres meses.

_Servicios comunitarios._

Terence alza la mirada y mira a los magos del Wizengamot sin comprender.

_¿Servicios comunitarios?_

_¿Y Azkaban?_

Terence no se da cuenta de que las cadenas han dejado de mantenerlo atado a la silla hasta que escucha el grito triunfal de alguien a quien conoce muy bien:

—¡TOMA!

Se pone en pie, notando las piernas de gelatina, aún sin creerlo del todo. Da unos pasos y teme que los pies no lo sostengan, mientras mira hacia las gradas, que Adrian Pucey baja a saltos, sin preocuparle la posibilidad de tropezar y descalabrarse.

Adrian llega hasta Terence y se abalanza sobre él, abrazándolo con tal fuerza que el joven teme que le rompa algo. Apenas unos segundos después llega Graham, y luego Tracey, Morag, Michael y John. Terence se echa a reír de puro alivio, sin importarle estar aplastado entre todos. Luego pensará en el tema de esa condena de tres meses.

—Como vuelvas a meterte en alguna gilipollez te mato —escucha susurrarle a Adrian, que se ha adueñado de su hombro—. Te lo juro, te mato —ahoga un sollozo en la camisa prestada—. Lo he pasado fatal por tu culpa, imbécil.

—Creo que he aprendido —replica Terence, frotándole la espalda a su amigo para reconfortarlo.

Poco a poco, la piña se disuelve, y Terence observa a Michael y John; el pequeño se abalanza sobre él, pero Michael parece indeciso.

—Eh… Como que… —empieza—. No fue tu culpa. Lo de mamá —todos se quedan en silencio, y las sonrisas se apagan un poco. Michael intenta reprimir un puchero, con más bien poco éxito—. Joder, Terry, lo siento mucho —solloza, lanzándose también a los brazos de su hermano.

Terence le da un beso en la cabeza y vuelve a morderse el maltratado labio. Maldita sea, al final va a llorar él también. Mira a Morag por encima del hombro de Michael. Ella señala disimuladamente hacia arriba, y Terence suelta una carcajada al comprenderlo: ahí no hay sol.

—¿De qué te ríes? —inquiere Graham.

—De nada —responde Terence, aunque sigue sonriendo. Morag aparta la mirada, sonrojada.

—Por las calzas de Merlín, sois igualitos —comenta Tracey—. Tú y mi novio. A los dos dan ganas de quitaros la sonrisa a tortas —no obstante, sonríe también. A Terence empieza a caerle algo mejor.

Cuando sale del Ministerio con sus amigos, sus hermanos y Morag –a la que no sabe en qué categoría meter exactamente–, Terence respira hondo. Cómo ha echado de menos el aroma a libertad.


End file.
